1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of image display, and in particular to an infrared OLED display device and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
The infrared band in the range of 0.78˜1000 μm is an important electromagnetic spectrum used in the field of military and civilian. Infrared is commonly used in heating, physiotherapy, night vision, communication, navigation, plant cultivation, livestock rearing, high temperature sterilization, infrared night vision, monitoring equipment, mobile infrared port, the hotel door cards, car, TV remote control, infrared sensor of sink, hotel front door sensors, etc. Furthermore, the wavelength windows of optical fiber communication (850, 1330, 1550 nm) are located infrared spectrum. Infrared band also relates to data processing, storage, security tagging, infrared detectors, and infrared guidance applications. The organic electroluminescent device has several characteristics of wide range of material selection, low driving voltage, fast response speed, wide light viewing angle, light weight, thin, flexible, large area, and large-scale production. Therefore, the research and the development of infrared OLED has important scientific significance and broad application prospects.
Because infrared OLED has the characteristics of self-luminous, it will emit light when a current s passed. There are a variety of options to supply the power. Solar cell is not only primary energy, but also renewable energy. It is rich in resources, free to use, no need transportation, and no pollution to the environment. It creates a new lifestyle for mankind, which allows the community and humanity into an era of energy conservation and pollution reduction. The utilization of solar energy includes photothermal, photovoltaic, photochemical and other means, wherein, solar power is the most directly utilizing way. Photovoltaic (PV) is a device directly converting solar radiation into electrical energy. Sunlight illuminates on the p-n junction of the semiconductor, forming a new hole-electron pairs. In the electric field of the p-n junction, photogenerated holes flow from the n region to the p region, and photogenerated electrons flow from the p region n region, which forms the current after closing the circuit.
Unfortunately, the industry has not yet integrated the solar cell and the infrared OLED device into a device, which is the objective of the present invention.